


First Dance

by kingsmanstories



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	First Dance

Today was finally the day. 

Today was the day you married the man who made you happiest, and committed to him, forever. You’d been counting down the days, and you’d never been more excited in your entire life. Your dream wedding was finally going to happen, and you wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that.

Archie had felt the same, however he was better at hiding his excitement than you were. His mother had walked him up the isle a few minutes before you was due to arrive, and it meant the world to him. She was teary, he was teary, but he promised himself not to cry. Not in front of his groomsmen, anyway. He’d never live it down. Johnny, of course, was the best man, while the rest of the Bunch joined him at the altar as the groomsmen. 

A flood of nerves hit you as the doors to the church opened in front of you, and you clutched your bouquet tighter as you tried to steady the shakiness of your hands. As soon as you set your eyes on Archie, your eyes brimmed with tears. By the time you’d reached the end of the altar next to your soon-to-be husband, you was bawling. 

Archie took your hands into his, and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles, and you felt your soul leave your body. This moment, this day, was perfect already. “You look perfect.” He whispered, just before the priest began the nuptials. 

The moment you both said “I do”, and the priest announced you man and wife, Archie wasted no time before pulling you into his arms and pressing his lips to yours. You was wearing his favourite shade of red lipsticks that you owned, and the fact that he was wearing a small bit of it too afterwards didn’t bother him one bit.

Cheers followed you both as you exited the church, and in that moment, you’d never felt happiness like this. It was euphoric, perfect, timeless.

It wasn’t long until you both arrived at the reception hall, greeting and thanking guests as they filed through the doors. The both of you couldn’t keep the smiles off your faces, your cheeks were sure to hurt sometime soon. 

The both of you took to the dance floor for your first dance, as a married couple. Archie’s arms snaked around your waist and yours wrapped around his neck, gazing at one-another in awe. You hired a DJ, just like anyone would at a wedding. The song was just about to begin, when the doors of the hall flew open.

They revealed a rather worn-out looking Johnny pushing a piano, from god-only-knows where. Archie turned, and stared at him, brow furrowed with confusion. “Johnny, what the fuck-”

“Arch’, don’t you worry mate, I’ve got this,” he replied, stealing an unused chair from one of the tables and making himself comfortable in front of the piano, clearing his throat and cracking his fingers before playing the first note.

You cringed, the piano was slightly out of tune. The both of you decided to go with it, however. It would be a nice touch, with Johnny playing the piano. If only he wouldn’t change the tune every five seconds, however, meaning that you and Archie found it impossible to sway to the beat.

“Johnny, cut it, will you? Just play properly?” Archie said, moving one hand from your waist for a second to wave his hand in Johnny’s direction.

“Oh c’mon Arch,” Johnny whined, sighing with fake exasperation. He started playing again, and once you and Archie finally started to find a beat to sway to, Johnny changed it again.

At this point, you was getting pretty pissed. You just wanted to dance, with your husband. You about to storm over there and make him play the goddamn thing properly when Archie held you back, sighing. “I want a happy wife, thanks, Johnny, just play it properly.”

You heard Bob chuckle in the background as he sat at the table with the rest of the groomsmen, “Happy wife, happy life, right?”

One-Two sniggered, turning to look at Bob next to him, scrunching up his features. “The fuck d’you know about happy wives, Bob?”

Bob just laughed, and you and Archie found yourselves laughing too. Johnny cleared his throat again, and smirked. “I was only warmin’ up, Arch’, here y’ go.” He said, and he began to play again.

This time it was beautiful, fluent, and you and Archie swayed in each other’s arms. “I love you, Archie.” You whispered, low enough for just him to hear.

“I love you too. Forever an’ always.”


End file.
